Jack and Aku theory : Are Their souls connected?
by raemarie3436
Summary: This is my first conspiracy theory, so plz no flames! THIS IS FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES ONLY! Thx - Ray signing out : )


As many of you guys/girls know, Jack and Aku have been enemies ever since this journey had began. So it is not uncommon for the antagonist in the show, Aku, to have a few tricks up his sleeve to keep Jack off track.

From Jack's willpower, to his anger and emotions, to his mind, we look at how Jack and Aku's souls may be connected in some way (plz don't hate me Tumblr).

So this conspiracy will cover if Jack and aku's souls are actually connected in some way, and I have 3 details to back it up, so let's get started! : )

 **THIS IS ONLY A THEORY AND FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES! SO DONT BE A SOUR PUSS ABOUT THIS!**

 **Number 1: when Jack lost hope, so did aku.**

The new season 5 of samurai is almost to an end (which I'm excited and upset about), but it did give us a more clear view of how people lose hope, and that is seen very clear in first few episodes of season five in both Jack and Aku. In the episode 1 of the new season 5, Jack was down and out and almost completely forgetting about going back to the past and was focusing more on surviving than saving anyone. This is also clear in episode 2 of season five when we see aku, his hope was down also and was forgetting about killing the samurai all together, not to mention he was on the level of having self conversations with himself, like Jack was. So basically, Aku may be fueled by Jack's willpower or determination.

 **Number 2: Jack was almost consumed by evil and** **had many times where aku was inside or was trying to make him corrupt.**

This comes from seasons 1-4 of the show. There are some examples where Jack had been consumed (or almost) by anger or evil, one of the best episodes that shows that is a season 3 episode entitled "Aku infection", were a bit of Aku's essence was put inside of Jack by accident, causing Jack to become corrupt physically, and almost mentally, but since that was apart of aku, there may have been connection at that time, as in, in that state, aku essence could have connected to Jack's conscience, that could explain Jack's inner demons and why they were so deceptive (not to mention that Jack had some serious PTSD).

Another incident were this has occurred is the season 1 episode "Jack vs Mad Jack". In the episode, Jack was getting irritated by the bounty hunters chasing and hunting him down, so aku notices this with his window that he unzips in his lair. (which I will also talk about), anyway, so Aku uses Jack anger and frustration to make an alter ego of Jack deemed "Mad Jack". Now, when you think about this, you have to wonder, how was aku able to do that if he wasn't able to feel Jack's soul and emotions somehow? Yes im aware that aku is a wizard, so he uses magic, but we do find out in season 5 that "Mad Jack" may have returned through Jack's hallucinations and was convincing him that how was lost. So we know Jack and Aku have some connections together and could play a role in how Jack's journey ends (Don't look at me like that, I'm just saying!).

 **Number 3 :** **Why doesn't Aku want Jack to kill him or Jack to die (besides stating the obvious)**

Yes, Yes, I understand that Aku wants to stay in control (like I said, stating the obvious), but what if there was another reason why he didn't want to be kill. Okay, hear me out, think about what I said when Jack and Aku's souls were connected, wouldn't that mean that If Jack were to die, wouldn't aku's soul die too? Now, this goes back to the first four seasons were Aku **looked** like he was trying to kill or exterinate Jack, but, like I said earlier, what if he was trying to drain his willpower? But since aku doesn't know he and Jack's souls are connected, if he were to kill Jack's willpower, then so would aku's.

 **How it could change the ending of the show?!?!**

Most of you right now are probably confused right now, (well you shouldn't, but I'm here to rescue you from you confusion ;), but in all seriousness guys/girls, if Jack were to somehow kill aku, this could lead to either

A : Jack dies, Aku's reign ends and Ashi will take Jack's place and rebuild the future.

 ** _OR?!!?!?!!???_**

B : Jack does defeat aku and then starts slowly dying, then returns to the past with Ashi, then dies and Ashi defeats Aku in the past (with Jack's sword), and frees Jack's people, but since she time traveled is immortal too, like Jack was, then she tells the people about Jack's legacy and they honor him at his grave with Ashi as the new empress and Jack (as a ghost) guiding her and helping her rebuild the future.

 **So what do you think, am I right, wrong, tell me in the comments (plz no spamming or flames, this is my first conspiracy!) but whatever happens, I hope you all enjoyed Jack's journey as much as I did, it will be hard to see it come to an end though, but anyway, I hope you enjoyed! (and if you didn't, TOO BAD! ; ) - Ray signing out, more stories on the way soon!**


End file.
